Kaori Miyama
Kaori Miyama '''is the captain of the Akamaki school basketball team. She is the Protagonist of the 18th period of the series and in the second chapter of the 5th manga. A talented basketball player, she dreams of one day carrying her team to the top and becoming a professional. Bio Appearance Kaori has short hair framing her face and covering her ears with her bangs mostly brushed to the right, partially tucked beneath her forelocks. She has rounded eyes, with several tiny lashes. Personality Kaori is very passionate and spirited when it comes to basketball, which she has been playing since 1st grade. She is lively and tries to encourage her friends and team to keep working hard, even trying to convince them to get more practice in when it's necessary. She is very kind and patient when dealing with Miri and manages to pick up the slack, and she deeply cherishes their friendship. '''History After a rough game Kaori brought the team to the locker room and deduced that they should be focusing on improving their stamina, suggesting they stay afterwards for some training. Her teammates don't share her enthusiasm, claiming they need to get to Cram school and saying Miri should be the one who gets lectured as the worst player of the team. Kaori says nothing seeing how saddened she is, and she joins Miri for practice once they leave. They recall how they first met but before the Coach tells them they should head for home because of an approaching storm. They agree and Kaori joins him to collect some tapes before she leaves. She was horrifed after being woken up by her mother to find out that Miri was killed after she left. Heart-broken over the loss, she attends the memorial service held in her honor and felt immense regret over not asking her what she wanted to say before she left the prior day. But despite this she continues to practice and play to the extent that she can for the upcoming tournament and says for Miri's sake they should give it their all. However, she soon began to wonder if Miri was only holding them back when some time passes and it dons on her that their game is picking up. They pass through many victories until the day of their final game, when she finds out a recuiter has shown up to watch the game. But for some reason she sees the ball behaving erratically, and it keeps moving around oddly. When she suddenly sees Miri's head, she accidentally falters and is left in a daze as her teammates try snapping her out of it. She cries as she sees what led to Miri's death, realizing that the ball must contain her spirit and how it was helping the team win this entire time, then she apologizes and resumes playing- with the ball cooperating and letting them win. Five years have passed and Kaori is shown to have become a professional player. As she speaks to the various media reporters she is shown holding the ball, having never let go of it. She promises that with it by her side, she will always win. Quotes Trivia *She shares her first name with the protagonist of Period 41. Gallery Zekkyou gakkyuu 18 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Alive